the_october_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The October Chronicles Wiki
The October Chronicles Timeline '''1905''' — Bloody Sunday: Against the cold mute sky stood the Winter Palace, oppressive in its riches and a symbol of inequality to the people. Shouts were laying siege at the door, while the aristocrats grew worried. Soon the shouts turned into the screams of the disinherited, as hundreds of peasants were gunned down by imperial forces. The blood soaked soil foreshadowed the events to come. '''1905''' - Mutiny: The sailors the the Battleship Potemkin rose against the ranks. The Black Sea mutiny triggered mass revolts in Odessa. The riots were crushed on orders of the Tsar. '''1907''' - Coup of 1907: The Imperial Duma was taken and its powers were dissolved. Many members of the State Assembly were arrested; thus, forever changing electoral law. '''1914''' - Russia declares war on Germany. '''1916''' - Rasputin, a close friend of Tsar Nikolas' family, was murdered after several failed attempts. 1917 - The February Revolution: In Petrograd, dissidence boiled over, as protesters clashed with police and Imperial troops. An estimated 1,300 people were killed or injured '''1917''' - February: Women demand food and an end to the war. Protests soon spread throughout Petrograd. '''1917''' - March: Tsar Nicholas stepped down and his brother Mikhail refused the throne, which sparked a provisional government lead by Prince Lvov '''1917''' - April: Lenin returns from exile in a heavily guarded train. '''1917''' - April: the Milyukov note - A note sent by the provisional government and their intention to continue the war was leaked. The Bolsheviks began to gain support, which led to the resignation of Milyukov; thus, paving the way for the Socialists to hold seats in the provisional government. '''1917''' - The June Offensive: Alexander Karensky launches an attack against Austria-Hungry. The attack was successful, but word of the Revolution spread through the trenches. Many Soldiers left their post to take part in the redistribution of land in Russia. Shortly afterwards, the Imperial army fell. '''1917''' - July Days: Armed anti-government action erupted in Petrograd. Lvov stepped down as the leader of the provisional government. Kerensky stomped out the rebellion and reinstated the death penalty and women are given the right to vote and hold office. The revolution failed, which gave way to the arrest of Lenin and many Bolshevik leaders. Blood in Moscow It was 1905 when the news of revolution quickly reached Moscow. The Camarilla grew uneasy as the Brujah began to agitate throughout the city. Some clans listened and started to attack the Ventrue and Toreador. The Blood Uprising led to war within the Gangrel territory to the east. The Followers of Baba Yaga led by Victor a 9th generation Gangrel and The Freedom Militant Action led by an Anarch named Petyor, an 8th generation Gangrel, went to war. The F.M.A accused Victor's people of being Sabbat scum, while the armies of the Iron Hag accused the F.M.A of being mortal sympathizers and traitors to the land. As the blood of the undead and innocent streamed down the grimy sidewalks of Moscow, the Ventrue and Toreador made an uneasy alliance to combat the uprising in support of the Tsar. Spheres of Influence and Non Player Characters The Cast: